terimakasih
by kasumi misuto
Summary: maafkan aku yang karena aku tidak pernah bisa membelamu dan terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku.


Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto tentunya

" Kenapa kau kemari, seharusnya kau mengikuti les !"

" Aku ingin menjenguk Sasuke Tou-san. Oh ya, mengenai les aku lebih baik keluar saja."

Plakkk!

Aku yang sedang berbaring disini. Di ranjang rumah sakit hanya bisa mendengar dari dalam. Ya, andaikata aku bisa keluar dan membelanya. Bisa membela adik kembarku yang sedang dimarahi oleh Tou-san. Namun namanya juga rencana Tuhan. Aku tidak pernah bisa.

Tidak pernah...

.

.

.

**Terima kasih**

By Kasumi Misuto

.

.

.

Krieetttt

Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapatinya. Dia yang selalu datang kemari. Mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan maupun ceritaku. Meskipun aku bisa melihat raut wajah bosan yang muncul di wajahnya, dia tetap mau mendengarkan ceritaku.

Dia masuk dengan memasang senyum palsunya. Aku bisa melihat itu. Dimarahi tou-san bukan hal yang sepele. Pasti sekarang dia sedang menyimpan kesedihannya sendiri. Aku bersandar di dipan yang tentu saja dibantu olehnya. Lagi-lagi, senyum itu.

" Sai, kenapa kau keluar dari les?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati. Meskipun dia itu adalah karet, tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai kaca yang mudah retak dan pecah. Tidak seperti karet yang jika dibanting atau dijatuhkan tidak mengalami cedera yang berarti. Jika rusak bisa dibentuk lagi. Sedangkan kaca?

" Ettoo... ah! Entahlah Sasuke! Aku merasa kepalaku sudah susah dimasuki materi pelajaran. Sepertinya minta di-format!" katanya dengan sedikit emosi. Aku tertawa.

" Apanya yang lucu? aku serius tahu! Setiap belajar kepalaku pusing. Susah sekali yang namanya belajar itu! Kepalaku rasanya mau meledak kalau diisi sedikit materi lagi!" katanya seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gusar.

Setelah puas mengacak-acak rambutnya, dia segera membuka resleting tas ransel yang dibawanya tadi. Lalu dia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas untuk diserahkannya padaku. Dia selalu melakukan hal itu ketika aku masuk rumah sakit. Yah, seperti sekarang ini.

" Tadi rata-rata jam kosong. Tapi yang namanya Kurenai-sensei mana ada yang namanya jam kosong! Ini aku fotokopi catatannya. Oh, ya. Disitu sudah kutulis PR yang mana saja yang harus dikerjain. Ok?" katanya seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku hanya diam memeriksa isi catatan itu.

" Kau mau jadi dokter ya?" tanyaku. Dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Aku mendengus geli melihat tingkahnya.

" Lihat saja! Tulisanmu! Benar-benar mirip calon dokter tahu!" kataku seraya menunjuk huruf-huruf romaji yang tertera di kertas-kertas itu. Tulisannya bisa dibilang seperti cakar ayam.

" Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa jadi dokter Sasuke," jawabnya dengan murung. Aku terkejut. Bukankah sejak dulu dia bercita-cita untuk menjadi dokter?

" Bukankah kau ingin menjadi dokter karena kau ingin mengobatiku? Lalu kau akan menciptakan obat untuk penderita penyakit jantung bawaan? Hm?" tanyaku dengan sedikit membujuk. Yah, bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah kutunjukkan di depan umum. Hanya padanya.

" Itu cuma janji masa kecil Sasuke. Saat itu kita masih anak-anak. Masih TK. Kembalilah ke realitas Sasuke."

Aku terkejut. Dimana Sai yang jenius itu? Dimana Sai yang selalu peringkat satu paralel yang tepat berada di atas peringkat paralel-ku sendiri?

Hari itu keadaan berbalik. Pengunjung yang seharusnya memberi semangat malah diberi semangat oleh pasien yang dijenguknya.

Dan kali ini aku benar-benar menganggapnya seperti kaca.

...

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Meskipun aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Dan disinilah aku, melihatnya berjuang untuk masuk seleksi atlit lompat tinggi gaya flop.

Aku melihat dia yang sedang sibuk pemanasan. Yah, aku bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Kemampuan yang sering digunakannya untuk kabur dari rumah dengan melompat pagar yang lebih tinggi dari tinggi orang dewasa sekarang bisa berguna untuk hal yang lebih positif. Meskipun dengan cara yang agak tidak nyambung.

Dan saat yang kutunggu-tunggu bersama anak XI IPA 1 telah tiba. Sai berdiri di depan kedua tiang yang menyangga rintangan dengan tinggi 100 cm. Dia menatapku sekilas dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Dan dia melompat.

Aku beserta anak IPA 1 bertepuk tangan melihat dia berhasil. Tentu saja! Biasanya dia melompat lebih tinggi daripada itu. Aku bisa memakluminya. Dan saat ini Sai sedang mengisi formulir untuk mengikuti lomba atletik yang selanjutnya diserahkan kepada Gay-sensei, guru olahraga kami.

Hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu telah muncul. Dan dengan mudahnya Sai mengalahkan para pesaingnya. Aku masih mendecak kagum melihatnya kembali ke sekolah dan tidak memikirkan untuk pulang ke rumah. Padahal dispen yang didapatnya hingga jam terakhir.

" Sasuke, aku bisa! Aku bisa sampai ke nasional sekarang! Yeah!"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk ikut tersenyum bahagia. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya yang bisa bahagia selepas ini. Setidaknya dia masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan meskipun bukan dari kedua orang tua kami.

Ya

Setidaknya

" Ne Sai, bagaimana rasanya berlari dan melompat?" tanyaku tak sadar. Yah, salahkan penyakitku yang menyebalkan ini. Ku akui, aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya berlari. Kecuali ketika aku kecil dulu dan ujung-ujungnya Sai yang memangku kepalaku sambil memanggil bantuan.

Dan itulah awal dari semua ini.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan kemudian memasang pose berpikir. Aku mendengus geli. Dia berpose seolah-olah itu adalah aktivitas yang langka baginya.

" Ketika kau berlari, detak jantungmu akan bertambah. Nafasmu juga. Namun jika kau berlari dengan cepat, maka kau akan merasakan dirimu melayang namun setelah itu kau akan ngos-ngosan. Cara yang paling baik setelah kejadian itu kau sebaiknya berjalan santai untuk menenangkan jantungmu yang berdetak cepat. Kalau langsung duduk bisa bahaya. Kalau melompat sih, entahlah Sasuke. Aku sulit mendeskripsikannya."

Aku hanya menatapnya yang sibuk bercerita dengan 'sekuat tenaga'. Seperti menjelaskan hal yang belum pernah ditemui oleh seseorang. Namun aku juga mengakui bahwa seseorang itu adalah aku.

" Nah, tenang saja. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan bisa berlari dan melompat. Nah, setelah itu ceritakan padaku ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Dan kami bermain game online sepulang sekolah untuk merayakan kemenangan Sai. Meskipun aku adalah bintang sekolah yang identik dengan buku, jangan pernah meremehkanku dalam bermain game. Meskipun itu karena Sai yang dulu pernah mengajakku.

Sepulang sekolah...

" Kau ini! Menghambur-hamburkan uang saja! Melakukan hal yang sangat tidak perlu! Seharusnya kau mencontoh Sasuke! Dia itu pintar dan bisa membahagiakan orang tua. Sedangkan kau? Kau hanya benalu! Ingat itu!"

Sai...

Seandainya aku berkata kalau kau bisa membahagiakan orang tua kita dengan cara yang lain. Andaikata aku berkata sebentar lagi kau akan mengikuti lomba atletik cabang lompat tinggi. Dan seandainya aku mengatakan bahwa kau bisa mengalahkan pesaingmu dengan mudah. Seandainya aku berkata bahwa itu adalah uangmu sendiri dari hasil menulis cerpen di majalah umum dan menjadi seksi periklanan di majalah sekolah.

Ya...

Seandainya...

Setelah itu kau tidak makan malam bersama keluarga. Kaa-san terus menanyakan tentangmu padaku. Aku hanya menjawab...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak tahu...

.

.

Selesai makan aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Aku berniat untuk mengajarkannya beberapa materi agar dia tidak dimarahi lagi oleh Tou-san karena mengetahui nilainya yang jelek. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Karena tidak dikunci, aku segera membukanya dan mendapati Sai yang sedang duduk di meja belajar sambil mengerjakan beberapa soal.

Aku menghampirinya dan aku bisa melihat Sai sedang kesulitan mengerjakan soal-soal fisika. Aku membaca soal itu dan menemukan kejanggalan. Bagaimana mungkin soal semudah itu, soal itu adalah soal yang pernah Sai ajarkan padaku waktu aku diopname di rumah sakit. Bagaimana bisa dia kesusahan dalam mengerjakannya?

Aku menarik salah satu alisku. Dia hanya tertawa. Aku serius Sai!

Setelah aku mengajarkannya, dia hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri.

" Oh ya, lupa aku!"

Dan itulah awal dari semuanya. Dan anehnya tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini kecuali aku.

Atau apakah tidak ada yang mau tahu?

.

.

.

.

.

Entahlah

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pembagian rapor. Aku berangkat ke sekolah sedangkan Sai hanya berdiam di rumah dengan alasan malas ke sekolah. Aku bisa memaklumi itu. Hanya saja, aku juga bisa melihat 'perubahan warna' di wajahnya yang menurutku lebih putih dari biasanya.

Aku pun berangkat dengan membawa rasa tak enak pada Sai. Entah kenapa aku merasa tak enak dan ingin kembali. Namun aku mengurungkannya karena sebentar lagi aku akan sampai ke sekolah.

Dan saatnya pun tiba. Aku merasa senang karena aku bisa mendapat peringkat pertama satu kelas dan paralel. Oh, tunggu. Bagaimana dengan Sai?

Dan hal tak terduga terjadi lagi...

" Kau ini benar-benar anak yang tak tahu diuntung! Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat peringkat tiga puluh dari tigapuluh siswa dan peringkat seratus dari dua ratus empat puluh siswa! Mulai liburan ini kau tidak boleh keluar kemana-mana. Belajar di rumah. Tidak ada main-main lagi!"

.

.

Sai...

.

.

Apa yang membuatmu berubah?

.

.

.

" Sasuke? Apa aku boleh minta tolong?"

" Minta tolong apa?"

" Maukah kau mengantarkanku ke sekolah? Aku mau menyerahkan alamat rumah. Bentar lagi akan lomba dan peserta sebelumnya dikarantina dulu di ibukota provinsi. Mereka akan menjemput para kandidat."

" Bukankah bisa berangkat sendiri? Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas."

" Ak... akku... aku lupa jalannya."

" Heh? Kau ini! Baru libur beberapa hari sudah lupa dengan yang namanya sekolah!"

" Onegai..."

" Ayo. Tapi kau harus minta ijin ke Tou-san dulu Sai. Nanti kau dimarahi."

"..."

" Hah! Ayo!"

Aku menemaninya naik bus menuju ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, Sai segera bergabung dengan teman-teman yang juga mengikuti lomba namun dengan cabang lain. Tiap cabang diwakili oleh satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Namun sekolah kami terpilih di bagian lompat tinggi laki-laki dan tolak peluru perempuan. Yang laki-laki tentu saja Sai. Dan yang tolak peluru kalau tidak salah Sakura anak kelas sebelah alias kelas XI IPA 2. Yah, Sai berhasil masuk ke tingkat nasional. Dan hasil yang dia terima justru kemarahan Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang terus membelanya.

Dan aku sendiri?

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa...

.

.

.

.

" Sudah kubilang jangan keluyuran! Bukankah sudah kusuruh untuk belajar hingga kau bisa meraih prestasi yang sama dengan Sasuke!"

Kami berdua akhirnya dimarahi oleh Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih membela kami. Salahkanlah pada sistem administrasi yang menyebalkan dan pengarahan yang memuakkan yang harus diterima oleh Sai. Kaa-san masih membela kami. Terutama aku. aku melirik ke arah Sai yang masih menunduk. Namun kali ini sambil memegangi kepalanya. Aku merasa khawatir.

Seharusnya Kaa-san tidak usah membela kami. Oh tidak, cukup bela Sai saja. Kumohon. Atau lebih baik jangan bela kami berdua. Setidaknya aku bisa membuat Sai senang karena aku berada di sampingnya.

" Sasuke! Kembali ke kamar!"

Dasar penyakit! Apa kau tahu kau merusak segalanya! Aku tahu Tou-san tidak bisa memarahiku karena penyakitku ini.

" Dan kau Sai! Kau sekarang mempengaruhi kakakmu sendiri! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Dan tangan tou-san kembali melayang.

Aku bisa mengintip dari kamarku. Aku melihat tou-san yang menyeret Sai. Aku tidak tega melihat Sai yang tidak berdaya diseret oleh Tou-san menuju kamar. Aku pun mendengar suara sai yang merintih ketika dilempar secara brutal oleh Tou-san.

Aku menunggu hingga Tou-san pergi dan kudengar tou-san mengunci kamar Sai. Aku segera bergegas keluar kamar .

Namun...

Tap!

Suasana menjadi gelap. Ternyata sedang mati lampu. Sial! Satu-satunya hal yang paling ditakuti Sai adalah gelap. Hal ini dikarenakan dulu Sai pernah diculik dan dikurung di tempat gelap selama beberapa hari sebelum polisi meringkus kawanan penculik itu. Aku segera berlari ke kamar dan mendapati Kaa-san yang membujuk Tou-san untuk membuka pintu kamar sai. Kaa-san masih terus membujuk Tou-san.

" Fugaku! Kau tahu kan Sai mengalami trauma dengan keadaan gelap?"

" Biarkan dia mati ketakutan."

Mati?

Aku merasa tidak enak setelah mendengar Tou-san yang berkata seperti itu. Sungguh !

Aku memukul pintu kamar sai namun tidak ada jawaban. Ayolah Sai, jangan membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau tidak akan mendahuluiku kan Sai? Kau tidak akan pergi sekarang kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Namun aku tidak mendapat jawaban darinya. Aku sudah berada di ambang batas. Aku mendobrak pintu dan segera masuk. aku tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Kaa-san dan Tou-san tentang hal yang kulakukan barusan.

Dan aku menemukannya.

Terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai yang dingin. Aku segera memangku kepalanya dan merasakan sesuatu yang basah di kedua pipinya. Dia menangis. Baru kali ini aku melihat Sai yang seperti ini. Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya namun tidak ada respon. Aku memandang ke arah Tou-san dengang tatapan 'semua-adalah-salahmu'. Biarpun dia adalah ayahku, aku tak peduli.

Kaa-san mendekati kami dengan perasaan cemas.

Kami segera melarikan Sai ke rumah sakit dengan menaiki mobil. Kaa-san membiarkanku untuk memangku kepala Sai. Aku tersenyum ke arah Sai meskipun dia tidak membalas senyumanku.

.

.

.

Sai, mereka perhatian padamu.

.

.

.

Seharusnya kau bangun dan kembali seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

Setidaknya bukalah matamu.

.

.

.

.

Untuk melihat ini semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh ya, sebentar lagi kau kan mau ikut lomba lompat tinggi kan? Nasional lagi. Bisa jadi jalan tembusan tuh buat masuk perguruan tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itulah kataku dalam hati untukmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa baru dibawa sekarang? Dia sudah kritis."

" Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak tahu penyakit yang menyerangnya? Apa kalian tidak melihat kejanggalan dalam diri anak kalian sendiri?"

" Kami benar-benar tidak tahu."

Aku menghela napas mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kakashi-san. Dia terlihat lebih khawatir daripada kami yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kenapa dia khawatir? Karena kami sudah akrab dengannya semenjak kali pertama aku masuk rumah sakit dan Sai yang menjengukku. Lagipula, Kakashi menganggap kami anak sendiri karena dia tidak punya anak laki-laki. Anaknya dua-duanya perempuan. Yang tua adalah Ino dan yang kedua adalah Sakura, 'atlit' tolak peluru perwakilan sekolah sekaligus provinsi kami.

Aku melihat Kakashi-san berjalan memasuki ruang gawat darurat dan berusaha untuk membuat Sai kembali tersadar. Berusaha agar layar yang berdiri kokoh di samping ranjang Sai tidak menunjukkan garis lurus lagi. aku pun berdoa agar garis itu kembali bergelombang.

Setelah sekian lama garis di layar itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bergelombang. Seluruh petugas merapikan alat-alat yang berserakan dan menutup Sai kembali dengan selimut. aku hanya bisa memandang. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Aku bisa melihat kedua orang tuaku yang menghampiri Sai dan memeluk tubuhnya yang tidak bernyawa lagi. Aku hanya mendecih kesal melihat mereka berdua. Baru sekarang kalian menunjukkan rasa sayang kalian pada Sai. Saat Sai sudah tidak bisa merasakannya lagi.

Aku melihat Kakashi-san keluar dari ruangan. Aku segera mengejarnya dan memanggil namanya. Dia berhenti dan menatapku. Dengan memberanikan diri aku bertanya.

" Apa penyakit Sai? Aku memang sering melihat kejanggalan akhir-akhir ini. tolong beritahukan padaku."

" Ceritakan kejanggalan yang kau lihat itu."

" Ehmmm dia sering susah belajar, kepalanya sering sakit dan kadang-kadang suka lupa hal-hal yang sepele. Jalan yang sering dilewatinya pun dia lupa."

" Menurutmu apa nama bagian pusat yang mengatur itu semua?"

" Ot-otak?"

" Ya, Sai mengalami salah satu gejala kanker otak. Memang sulit untuk dideteksi. Apa adikmu pernah mengalami benturan di kepala akhir-akhir ini?"

" Kurasa tidak."

" Tapi ditemukan pendarahan di bagian dalam kepalanya. Kurasa itu sekitar dua atau tiga jam lalu."

Dua jam ?!

Bukankah itu saat Tou-san menyeret Sai ke kamar?

Jangan-jangan...

...

Aku kembali ke ruang itu. Ruang tempat Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang sedang menyesal karena mereka hanya memperhatikanku. Namun semuanya tak ada gunanya toh?

Tiba-tiba seorang suster masuk dan meminta perhatian dari kami.

" Ano... sewaktu dia masuk ruangan ini, dia menggenggam ini di tangan kanannya," katanya seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas sebesar tiket kereta api yang sudah kusut tak tentu bentuknya. Mungkin Sai terlalu keras dalam meremas kertas itu. Dan aku bisa melihat tulisan disana agak memudar karena tintanya yang terkena air yang kuperkirakan keringat Sai.

Namun tulisan disana masih bisa terbaca dengan jelas.

.

.

.

' KALAU AKU MATI, BERIKAN JANTUNGKU PADA SASUKE. AKU YAKIN CUMA BAGIAN ORGAN DI KEPALAKU SAJA YANG BERMASALAH. JANTUNGKU TIDAK. BIAR SASUKE MERASAKAN BAGAIMANA RASANYA BERLARI DAN MENGIKUTI PELAJARAN OLAHRAGA'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sai...

Disaat sekarat kau masih memikirkanku.

...

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, aku mendengar suara bus yang berhenti di depan rumahku. Di dalamnya terlihat anak-anak seumuranku yang memakai seragam seperti atlet. Jangan-jangan...

Kaa-san menghampiri seseorang yang berjalan dari dalam bus menuju ke rumah kami. Sepertinya dia adalah guru pembimbing.

" Ohayo, saya kesini untuk menjemput peserta lomba atletik cabang lompat tinggi laki-laki dengan nama Uchiha sai."

Kaa-san menghela napas sejenak dan setelah dia tenang, dia berkata sesuatu yang membuat sang guru pembimbing terkejut dan menyampaikan bela sungkawa.

Aku melihat bus itu berlalu. Aku memegang dadaku yang berdetak dengan normal. Didalam sini terdapat jantung yang bukan milikku.

Yah, ini adalah milik Sai. Yang telah diberikannya padaku.

Terima kasih...

.

.

.

.

.

Sai

.

.

.

.

The end

...

.

.

.

.

.

Review please...


End file.
